rainbow_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Changeling 101
The 2nd edition core cWoD book, Changeling the Dreaming is really the story of the Fae of modern America. Concordia is the nation of Fae in the Uniter States.. ' Rainbow City' is a chronicle that very much centers on the nine original kiths of the core book, brushing lightly over additional kiths or gallain mentioned in the Immortal Eyes: The Toybox supplement. Rainbow City was designed with players new to Changeling the Dreaming in mind. It includes a complete reboot of the original CtD metaplot. The initial setting focuses on the Haight-Ashbury district of San Francisco . Real places within the Haight are being recast fictionally, Certain NPCs might have names, even pictures, drawn of real-world sources but their personalities and flavor text stems completely from the storyteller's imagination. Any actual resemblence to real people, living or deceased, is entirely coincidental. Setting details aka canonical persons, places, or events from Changeling the Dreaming sourcebooks have been altered by the Storyteller to fit her story. Any information in this wiki supercedes anything in the books for the purpose of her chronicles. Rainbow City will be adjusted with the availability of the Changeling 20th edition pd''f. '' '' Brief Overview Faires. Fair Folk. The Fae. Human myth and folklore is filled with endless stories of these otherworldly beings that capriciously seduce, beguile, befriend and/or betray humans. They are beautiful and terrible, benevolent and diabolical; everything about them is simply "more". They are the embodiments of our most whistful dreams and darkest nightmares. In the cosmology of '''Changeling the Dreaming'? Some of them are trapped here in the terrestrial world; trapped within human bodies as changelings: creatures both Fae and mortal that are called Changelings. Glamour , the energy created by human imagination, fuels them and their realm of origin: The Dreaming . Glamour makes chimera : the animated creatures and non-animated objects of the Dreaming. Glamour and chimera fill the kithain 's world with wonder and danger as they struggle to keep from being torn apart by either human unbelief: banality or loss of human rationality: bedlam. Changelings believe in two conflicting possibilities for the future of the world. The first and more optimistic one is that the Summerlands- a halcyon union between dreams and reality- can be restored. The Shattering will be no more, Arcadia will be found and re-opened, and a magical renaissance will rescue the Fae and the humans alike from the downward spiral into oblivion. For a short time after the Resurgence , it seemed to many changelings that an early spring was coming. But with the passage of forty-five temporal years, hope does not bloom eternal for many. The second and far more prevalant belief is that the season of Autumn is all but over and there will soon be the onset of Winter, possibly an Endless Winter in which the Dreaming will be completely severed from the terrestrial reality, and humankind will cease to dream at all. Most changelings see themselves as the champions of the human power to dream, to create and to overcome apathy, despair and hopelessness. Whether seelie or unseelie , whether embodiments of light or darkness, changelings usually feel an urge to keep magic and imagination and the creative urge alive in humanity. However possible, following a set of principles known as the Escheat, changelings try to undermine banality and get the most promising humans they can find to create anything that births new glamour. Changeling 101 Topics *Early Life As A Changeling *Chimerical Reality *Expanded Lexicon *History of the Fae *Changeling Magic Category:Changeling 101 Category:Glamour